The Lonely
by Touga of the Wind
Summary: She wasn't lying when she told him she loves him. He didn't believe her. Now he's getting married and she's alone and heartbroken. A story about finding happiness when you don't think you could ever reach it again and believing you can move forward.
1. Breaking

Hey everyne I know, I know! "Stop doing more stories!" But I can't help it! When I get an idea I just have to write it. Anyways, I just wanting to experiment with this. I normally don'twrite in this format but I think for this story it gives the plot mor meaning. Oh and a spoiler alert! In the bggining you might see some lines form the manga. (I took the liberty to italize them for you guys!) I was listing to Happy by Leona Lewis when I was writing this. (SUCH a song!) And if you don't know the meaning of the song then you should becuase it plays in with the story. Anyway enough of me babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Love, unrequited, robs me of my rest:

Love, hopeless love, my ardent soul encumbers:

Love, nightmare-like, lies heavy on my chest,

And weaves itself into my midnight slumbers!"

William S. Gilbert

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The saddest thing in the world, is loving someone who used to love you.<p>

* * *

><p>She was crying again.<p>

"_What I said, Naruto…is that I love you."_

The silent sound of loneliness wants to follow to her bed.

"_I hate people who lie to themselves."_

No.

She wasn't.

She was telling the truth.

He didn't believe her.

He never brought the topic up again.

"Hey Sakura."

No more Sakura-chan.

That title was revoked that day.

Her heart twists painfully.

"…Hm?"

A pause.

"What do you think about Hinata?"

Another pause.

"She's a wonderful girl. You would be lucky to have her."

Silence.

"Thank-you."

He asked her out the next day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She watched afar for so long.

Everyone was happy for him: The boy who became a man and saved their village and the girl who was vying for his attention for years has finally gotten her wish.

She wished she was happy for them too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Sakura."

Silence.

"Yes?"

A pause.

"I think I'm in love with her."

She never protested.

All she did was smile, and tell this was good, that she was happy for him and her.

She wanted to scream at him to listen to her.

But it was futile.

He still didn't believe her and she couldn't make him understand.

The next week she spots him kissing her in public for the first time.

She locked herself in her house for three days.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It still hurts.

Everywhere she went, they were there.

Where he used to take _her_.

She needed to get away.

He said that he was finally happy.

She wants to let go.

He smiles brightly at her.

He tells her that Sakura means alot to him for encouraging their relatinship.

She can't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He knows.

But he's a selfish man.

So he continues to lead her on and act like nothing has happened. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, his most precious teammate.

No, he needed her like a little child needs his favorite toy.

She was his and no one can take her away from him.

He won't allow her to have happiness.

No, he'll keep getting her hopes up because he is a selfish man.

A very selfish man indeed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura went to his apartment to help clean when she found the pair of pants.

She sees the small red velvet box in his pant pocket.

She's too afraid to go asleep.

The image of her in a white kimono plagues her mind.

Someone help her.

She's hurting again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day he barges into her apartment with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Sakura! Guess what..."

She doesn't remember what he said after that.

All she could hear was something shattering inside her chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke?"

The stoic male glanced at his pinked-haired companion. They started hanging around with eachother more after the announcement of their engagement.

"We really are hopeless without him, huh?"

"Hn."

"He was always keeping us together."

A pause.

"…Yeah."

Silence enveloped the two.

"Sasuke?"

Another pause.

"…Hn?"

"I think I know why you left."

The need to get away was overwheming her.

He had a bitter smile on his face.

"It hurts, doesn't it." He stated, eyeing the sullen woman in front of him.

"Yeah…" she agreed, nodding her head weakly. Drawing in a shaky breath she smiled at him. A smile that never quit reached her eyes anymore. "Yeah."

He held her like a child.

"Yeah..."

He felt something foriegn rise in his chest.

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were getting married next spring, everyone was gossiping about it.

"They look so good together…"

Stop.

"Imagine the kids they'll have…"

Please stop.

"They're the power couple of their generation…"

No _more_.

She went straight to the Hokage's office that day and asked for an A-rank mission.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They felt sorry for her.

She was handling it well, she looked normal, but if you looked closely enough you could see the cracks.

She was slowly breaking apart and they pity her for it.

Kakashi couldn't look at her, Shikamaru didn't want to get involved, Sasuke tries to help and Tsunade was just as broken as she.

All of team seven went out to eat. He arrived with Hinata five minutes later.

Her smile never left her face.

Yes, they felt sorry for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She always hated the snow.

It was white and pure. Perfect.

Not like her.

She was a mess of a human with blood stained on her hands and scars that marked her body.

No. Not like her.

But it was cold.

Just like her soul.

It was a killer.

Like her.

She stood in the snow for hours until she was numb, inside and out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She left the next week.

She didn't say good-bye to him.

She couldn't.

They haven't seen her for months.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They said she died from an ambush.

They said she defected from the village.

They said she killed herself.

They said she wasn't coming back.

"Teme, I think I screwed up."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Tense silence.

"Dobe, do you still love her?" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

Silence.

"I miss her."

A tear.

"I miss so _much_."

"I do too."

Another tear.

"She wasn't lying."

A choked sob.

He was crying.

"I-I know."

Sasuke wasn't going to comfort him. He didn't deserve it. He couldn't forgive him for what he put her through not matter if he is his best friend.

"She deserved better."

He left the blond with his misery.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He moved the wedding up to next month.

Sakura was still not heard of.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You know, she's coming back tomorrow." Kakashi told Sasuke nonchalantly.

"I know."

"Did anyone tell her yet?"

"No."

"Ah."

Silence.

"I hate him," Sasuke suddenly said.

"I agree he should have handled the situation better," Kakashi replied, translating his ex-pupil.

"Hn."

"Do you think she still…" he trailed off.

He noticed Sasuke's expression. He was scratching his chest in contemplation as if trying to relief some sort of pain, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes glinting in concern and his mouth set in a thin line.

Then realization hit the man.

"You loved her."

A pause.

A small smile.

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was back after six months.

She was somewhat mre together than she's been in the past year.

They held a welcome back party for her that night at her favorite tempura restaurant.

Everyone was there except for Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Neji.

She asked Lee where they were.

He gave her a funny look, ignoring the warning glares and told her.

"You don't know my dearest blossom of youth?"

Don't know what? What does she not know? Her mind screeched.

Dread started pooling in her stomach.

She should walk away before she gets hurt.

She should.

She shook her head weakly.

"Naruto and Hinata-chan are getting married tomorrow! How youthful and exciting, don't you think?"

Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold.

It was as if someone stabbed her heart at that very moment with a poisoned kunai.

"Sakura? Sakura, you okay?"

She nodded weakly and made her way out of the restaurant in daze.

She needed to do something.

She went to the training grounds and vented her anger and sadness.

"Why?" She yelled to the sky.

She grabbed the soil and hefted at large chunk of earth above her and threw it.

"Why?"

She uprooted trees.

She needed more.

She made canyons.

More.

She tore up the training grounds.

_More_.

She fell over from chakra exhaustion. Her body covered in blood, sweat and grim, sticking to her skin.

"I just wanted to be happy," she sobbed out, fresh tears cleaning the dirt on her face.

She cried that night like she did when he rejected her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She didn't go to the wedding.

She couldn't bring herself to.

No one blamed her.

"I thought I might find you here."

She removed the arm over her face and stared at the shadowy figure, squinting her eyes against the sunlight.

"Sasuke…"

She put back her arm over her eyes again.

"How are you?"

A bitter smile graced her lips.

"Fine."

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth."

It slipped off, replaced by a painful expression of anguish.

"I'm hurting."

"I can't fix that."

"I know… I don't want you to."

A pause.

"How was it?"

He didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about.

"It was beautiful."

A bird cried for its mate in the distance.

"He's happy."

She was lying on the ground still, arm over eyes, unmoving.

Tears pricked at her eyes as a sad smile formed on her mouth.

"That's great," she replied sullenly.

Another pause.

"He asked for you."

"Oh?"

Silence filled the air.

He finally spoke.

"He misses you."

"I know."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"No." _Not yet _was left out.

"What do I tell him?

"Tell him…Tell him I'm okay."

"Liar."

"Yeah…I know."

He told him the truth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"There's an opening for a head medic in Naichingēru in Bird Country."

His hands were deep in his pockets; a habit he gained as a child.

She lifted a scroll in her hand and gave it to him.

"I know. They accepted me."

Another pause.

"Are you going?"

"No."

He half-heartily glared at her.

"You need to let go."

"It's not only about him. What about my family and friends, just because of hi-"

"-But you're killing yourself because of him. He's hurting you and you're allowing yourself to get hurt."

A sigh.

"I know…I'm pathetic."

"No. You're just heartbroken."

A bitter laugh.

"Yeah…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're leaving? Again?" He asked in disbelief. "I haven't seen you in six months, you missed my wedding and now you're just _leaving_?"

She smiled humorlessly at him.

He winced.

"You have no say in the matter."

"But-"

"-You can't have it both ways. You chose her."

"Saku-"

"-Do you realize how hard it is not to cry when I see you and her?"

He flinches.

"I _need_ this."

She looks at him with desperate eyes.

He knows this.

But he can't let go.

"Good-bye."

She walked away, her back facing him.

Hinata asked why he was crying that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She leaves that night.

She said her farewells this time and made sure to thank Sasuke for his help.

He wore a genuine smile for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She didn't accept that job offer.

No, she went on a journey to find something that has left her.

She went to find happiness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So...how was it? What do you think? Should I continue it or not?

THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN IF I DO CONTINUE IT:

1. This will lead to a romance for Sakura. Whether Naruto realizes he was wrong and goes with her or She ends up with Sasuke. Heck, I'll even write some other guy.

2. There will be hardships for the girl. Because I really like to go deep into pesonal issues in humans as a whole. Like adultry, sexuality, death, humanity, morals. Things like that. Plus, I just enjoy torturing my characters.

Which reminds me..

3. The romance will be slow. I mean come on, she just got her heart broken! It's not like she's going to bounce back up and say "Hey, I'm over him. Onto the next one!" NOOOOO NO-NO-NO! I don't do those things. I do reality! Realistically, she has t move on, but it will take some time. But not too much time okay? Okay.

Glad we could settle this.

Anyways, Review~!

Reviews=motivation for lazy writer=lazy writer actually writes=faster updates=Reviews=motivation for lazy writer=lazy writer actually writes=faster updates


	2. To Heal

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! School work and life was getting in the way. I'm probably going to try to update once a month, though I'm not promising anything.

Thank you for all the reviews! I was going to just give up on this story, but I didn't want to disappoint you guys.

Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>I own nothing but a wild imagination and a laptop.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Healing is a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity."<p>

- Hippocrates

* * *

><p>Months came and went, till suddenly a year passed by.<p>

She traveled far and wide.

Her first destination was in the Land of Honey.

She spent her nights gazing at the stars that decorated the inky sky above and when day time arrives, she admired the sunrise that splattered the heavens with purples, reds, and pinks with golden rays stretching the horizon.

She researched different types of medicines and listened to anyone who had any knowledge of the art of healing.

Sakura was beginning to smile a little more each passing day and her heart was slowly knitted itself together, piece by aching piece.

She was beginning to heal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was slowly going insane.

She haunted his dreams, consumed his every waking thoughts.

Swallowed him whole.

He was scared.

Hinata was worried for him, he knew.

But he didn't care.

He just looked straight through her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where are ya headin' on this fine day, Haruno-sama?" A border-nin asked in a northern accent. Admiration, awe and adulation reflected in his brown eyes while staring at the pinketted in front of him.

She was a legend, a walking idol to his people.

"To Suna," she replied with polite manners.

She didn't know why she didn't come here first.

"What's ya business there?"

"I'm visiting an old friend."

The smile was real.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It happened today.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" her soft voice drenched in worry, her pale eyes showing her concern for him and sadness for him not telling her what was wrong.

He flinched inside.

They were walking down the road when he heard her name being called.

His mask slipped for a moment.

She saw.

He smiled wide.

He draped her with pretty lies and fake assurance, blinding her eyes to the truth.

She was fooled.

Ignorance is bliss.

She cherished it.

She replies with a soft nothing and then he kisses her.

He opened his eyes.

Green eyes and pink hair meet him.

He left for a week to train.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I see, I see," his smile was big, his eyes glinting with a knowing.

"Stop that, Kankuro," she smiled and smacked him.

"Let me get this straight 'cause I still don't understand how the hell you got an _all-expense paid_ vacation." He shook his short spiky brown hair and looked at her with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"Who'd you screw?"

"Kankuro, that's _horrible_." She gaped at him, a faint blush painting her pale cheeks.

"I'm right, aren't I? Hey, no judgment," he put his hands up in surrender," everyone has their kinks. Hell, I would fuck my superior too to get a vacation."

"Your superior is Gaara."

"Ah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She knew that he was losing him.

She saw it bit by bit every day.

He was haunted by her, she could tell.

Though she left, she was never gone.

And it was killing her to know he was thinking that.

But she'll keep smiling and eat all the lies he feed her.

After all, he chose _her_.

He married _her_.

She won.

And that's all that matters.

Right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All his twisted thoughts free flow to memories of her.

"What are you doing way up here?"

His silhouette outlined by the moon and stars in the heavens above.

"Hn."

A sigh.

"You know, she going to come back."

"I know."

"Then, if you know, then stop acting more broody than usual. It's making want to go in corner myself."

A smirk.

"This was hers."

"Huh?"

He couldn't keep up with this kid.

"This spot. She used to lay down here and look at the sky."

"I…see?"

A snort.

Then he turned his head towards the man who has slowly become somewhat a father-figure in his eyes.

"She's happy now."

A smile.

"No, but she's getting there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She knew he was there before laying eyes on his figure.

His aura was strong and overwhelming.

Many people didn't know this, but she and he had spent quite a bit of time together over the past years after that mission.

"You're here."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She slowly turned around and opened.

His sea foam eyes bored into her.

She smiled.

He glared.

"What's wrong?"

She faltered.

He saw behind her defense.

"Nothing's wrong."

He frowned.

"You're lying. I don't like liars. "

Tears.

All the pain and memories flooded through her that she's been trying to hold in for a year.

He panicked and apologized though he did not know what for.

She started to sob.

He pulled her into his arms.

He was awkward, but then again he wouldn't be Gaara if he wasn't.

"What's wrong. Tell me." He demanded in his harsh tone, though she knew he meant well.

So she did.

She told him everything.

His usual impassive face was carved with a scowl, anger was radiating off his whole body.

"I'll kill him," he said with menace.

"It's not his fault. It was mine. I was too late, he moved on."

Her smile was weak but it calmed him down.

"I don't understand; he loved you once, so why couldn't he love you again."

He was still so naive about emotions, love being the most foreign to him, but considering his past, it's no wonder he would think like that.

"He's married."

"That didn't stop Temari," he argued.

She knew all about the scandal that Temari caused in Konoha, who didn't?

It was infamous.

Ino was crying for months after Shikamaru went back with his ex.

"That's different," she shot back.

"How?"

"It just is! He loves her now," she nearly screamed.

"He loved your friend as well, but look whose he's with now."

She wanted to punch for being right. But he would only block it with his sand.

So she opted to gritting her teeth.

"I left because I couldn't stay anymore. I'm not going back just to ruin someone's marriage, Gaara. I'll get over it, it'll take some time, but it won't hurt anymore."

Her eyes softened, telling him not to worry. He looked skeptical at her claim, but he trusted her decisions.

"So that is why you're traveling. To forget?" He asked in confusion.

She shook her head and looked at him with melancholy.

"No. To heal."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>There you have it, the second installation to The Lonely. Hoped you folks liked it. I couldn't think of anything, but I guess.<p>

Anyways, I don't know who she going to be paired with but I am going to give you a list, but give me a reason why:

Gaara

Naruto(who knows.)

Sasuke (I don't like him, so it's a small chance of that happening)

Kankuro

Itachi(oh yes, he's alive)

Deidara (who doesn't love him? He has MOUTHS on his HANDS)

Or another guy. Recommend me the person.

Anyways, reviews are highly welcome.


	3. Ruins

Hey guys,this is the third chapter. I am soooo proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it as much as I do~

I own nothing my a wild imagination

* * *

><p>"It takes two to make a marriage a success and only one to make it a failure."<p>

-Herbert Samuel

.

.

.

.

"So bright the tear in Beauty's eye, Love half regrets to kiss it dry."

.

.

* * *

><p>The first time she met him she flipped.<p>

"Hello Sakura," his smooth velvety voice drawled slowly out.

An array emotions shot threw her.

Panic of being here _alone_ with _him_.

"_You_."

Surprise because he wasn't even supposed to be nowhere near Suna.

A smirk.

Anger caused by his ego.

Suspicion because he didn't have his partner.

Sweat beaded down her temple.

He turned towards her.

Fear because his crimson eyes saw through her defenses.

She breathed.

"Itachi."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey buddy, you gunna order something or what?" The bartender yelled out obnoxiously at the tall shadowy figure sitting on the old stool in the corner.

Beady eyes darted to the man.

Slam of a heavy sword on the bartable.

A flash of sharp teeth.

Blur of grey-blue.

The middle-aged man gulped in fear.

Stretched out smile.

A deep, raspy chuckle.

"Nah, just meeting up with someone."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was going to die.

That was the first thought when she saw him.

Itachi Uchiha.

Yes, she was going to die.

She had many unanswered questions.

His eyes were powerful weapons.

She tried to look away.

His eyes bored into hers.

"Sakura."

She ran.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deidara was slowly going insane.

He wanted just to get away from that place.

Breath fresh air and maybe blow up a mountain or two.

Too bad the leader paired Deidara with _him_.

"Ah man, what the fuck is taking that red-eyed freak so _long_."

A groan of annoyance.

"Will you shut the hell up, yeah. You're driving me insane."

When Deidara was paired with the Jashin freak he knew he was doomed.

He should have never argued with Leader.

"Oi, don't tell me what to do you, pansy-ass art bitch!"

He was going to hit him if he didn't shut up.

Gritted teeth.

Clenched fists.

Patience wearing thin.

Calm down was a mantra that Deidara repeated through his head.

"Ah fuck, my feet hurt. How long do have to keep walking. I'm tired, blondie. Oi, don't walk away from when I'm talking to you, asshole!"

Correction.

He was going to _murder_ him.

"Hey, don't get fuckin' near me! I don't swing that way!"

It was going to be a long day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sweat slicked across her skin.

Dirt covered her body.

She was fleeing.

He was chasing.

It was a thrill that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins.

It was a game.

He the predator: dark, calculating, efficient, dangerous.

She the prey: helpless and afraid.

She tripped.

He paused.

A shadow loomed over her dishevel body.

She looked up.

Harsh gasping for breath.

Silent breathing.

He looked down.

She was enthralled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto was withdrawing from everyone.

He still talked to his friends, acted the same, but he was different.

His eyes a little dull.

His jokes a little flat.

His laugh a quiet.

He was withdrawing from the people that loved him.

Because she withdrew from him.

Hinata tried everything.

He tried nothing.

He just let it be.

Sat down.

Gave up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Get the hell off of me! Mother-fucker, I said let go!" Hidan yelled annoyingly at the small leech attached to his skin," you blood-sucking bastard!"

Deidara groaned and swerved around to face his "partner."

They have been walking for the past eight hours and it seemed that Hidan had a complaint for _everything_.

The weather, the road, the trees, the animals, his hair.

It was maddening.

"Will you _shut_._up_."

The religious nut glared at him.

"Make me fruit cake."

Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just call me?"

Hidan smirked smugly.

"You heard me bitch, you're a frui-"

Clay dislodged into his mouth.

"Katsu!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Red and black.

That was all that she could see.

The red sky reminded her of blood.

"You will not be able to run anymore, Sakura."

His voice calm.

A chill went down her spine.

"Why are you doing this?"

Nothing.

"Why are you _here_?"

Still nothing.

"_Answer me damn it_!"

"I came here for one purpose."

She shouldn't ask.

She really shouldn't.

But since when did she ever listen to herself?

"Purpose?"

His crimson eyes pierced hers.

"I solely came here to discourse with you."

A raised eyebrow.

Suspicion roused in her.

He gave nothing away.

"Oh?"

"I wish to have a word with my brother."

"Why would want to do that, he'll try to kill on the spot."

A pause.

His crimson eyes looked in the distance.

He returned his gaze to her face.

"Because he needs to know."

Curiosity was peaked.

She was hooked.

"Know what?"

The crimson sky warped around her.

"The truth."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata didn't want to lose him.

Couldn't lose, _wouldn't_.

She was trying to fix something that was breaking apart.

Trying to hold their relationship together.

But he already let go.

Neji said she should forget about him, he doesn't deserve her.

She knew he was right, he don't deserve her.

But she deserves him.

He didn't want to hurt her.

She didn't want to keep being the girl that keeps crying about the same things.

"Do not love me because I love you, love me for loving me."

A pause.

"I do love you, Hinata."

A smile.

A kiss.

"I do."

He assures her.

She lets it go.

She believes him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A shady bar in Suna was bustling with lowlifes and crooks.

The bartender nervously glanced at the tall man in the corner.

Kisame grinned.

He knew he was drawing attention.

And he liked it.

Being there alone, drinking some cheap sake.

It was relaxing.

Then _they_ showed up.

"You're so gay that you shit rainbows, blondie."

"Shut the hell up, yeah!"

"You know what, Deidara? Eat a dick!"

Kisame grimaced at their bickering and downed five shots.

"That's it, you annoying asshole!"

"What the fuck man, get the fuck off!"

Five shots weren't enough.

Kisame downed six more.

"So much for peace and quiet." The blue man muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" The two idiots yelled in unison.

Kisame sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He said it.

Her name.

He moaned it out.

She heard.

He couldn't take it back.

He wouldn't.

She cried.

He glanced away.

She screamed at him.

He stood silent.

She hit him.

He took it.

She left.

He let her.

He ruined their marriage.

She ruined his mind.

They ruined their lives.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

><p>Well, that was it. I hoped you enjoyed it. I added more humor and some angst. Looks like Naruto and Hinata's relaltionship is going down hil, ne? Such a sad situation, wish there was something I could do about it…<p>

I just had to add Hidan. (That man is so funny is the wrongest of ways.) He is a very enjoyable character to write too. :D Imma try to write faster but life seems to get in the way.

Anyways, Review. They keep this story alive!


	4. Reflections

I'm alive! Sorry for such a long update. I had serious writer's block and for a second there, I was thinking about discontinueing the story. But I couldn't let you guys down, so I quickly whipped this chappie up just for you guys!

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>You really think if I owned Naruto, I would be writing this?<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"A man who was completely innocent, offered himself as a sacrifice for the good of others, including his enemies, and became the ransom of the world. It was a perfect act. "<p>

-Mohandas Gandhi

"The truth," She questioned. It didn't make sense. He massacred his entire clan and ran away to join the greatest threat against Konoha.

That was the truth.

These were cold hard facts.

There was no other side to it.

Hesitation glimmered in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it appeared, replaced by a cold mask of indifference.

"Yes."

Harsh breathing seemed to grow in volume by the tense silence occupying the space.

She waited for him to continue.

"My clan's murder."

A crack.

She clenched her fist at her side and stared at him with intense eyes.

"You killed them."

Another.

"You nearly destroyed Sasuke."

Their eyes met.

Viridian and ruby.

"My clan's murder was staged."

His mask broke.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi! Shark face, when is red eye comin'?"

"Fuck off, Hidan," Kisame grumbled," I'm not drunk enough yet."

"What the hell it that supposed to mean?" The irate worshipper hollered.

"It means to go away, you religion nut," Deidara supplied. He smirked at the silver-haired man smugly," You're annoying, yeah."

"Shut the fuck up, you filthy atheist beings! Beg for forgiveness to Jashin and turn away from your sins."

"Here we go," Kisame mumbled and downed two more shots.

"You," he points at the blue skinned ninja," who consumes alcohol will burn in hell for your sins and you," he glares at Deidara," will die for your atheistic ways!"

Kisame sighed heavily and glanced at the blond-haired man beside him. Deidara was about to explode the annoying asshole to smithereens any minute and Kisame couldn't let that happened. They were his responsibility (much to his personal displeasure).

There was only one way to stop a fight from happening.

"Hey, Hidan," he called.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Stay calm.

Stay calm.

Stay calm.

A heavy breath escaped his lungs.

"Tell me more about…Jashin," he said, forcing himself to talk.

Deidara gaped at him.

Kisame gave him a somewhat apologetic look but it had to be done.

Hidan's countenance light up like a firework.

Kisame grimaced at the sight.

"Hells yeah! Finally, you see your sinful ways. I knew you would some around, fish face!"

Hidan gave him a toothy grin.

God, he felt like dying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was becoming restless.

"Are you positive?"

"Uchiha, for the last time, I haven't got a letter from her," amber eyes blazed with annoyance," so get out before I throw you out!"

He was about to say something else but the sinister aura coming off the honey-colored woman in front of him made him shut his mouth.

She sighed and rubbed her temples to soothe the oncoming headache. "Look, I know you're worried about Sakura as well as I am, but she's a big girl."

"But you don't understand," he interrupted.

"Oh?" she questioned him with a bitter smile.

The look made him flinch.

Her eyes hardened. "I know what she is experiencing. To have the one you love be lost to you," she cleared her throat away from emotion," It changes a woman. What I'm trying to say, is that don't expect any word from her for a while. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"Good," she nodded and then glared," now get the hell out of my office."

As the Sasuke left swiftly she grabbed for the hidden sake under her desk.

"I'm going to need a drink," she mumbled as she opened the top of the bottle.

Memories seemed to resurface.

Dan…Jiraiya…Orochimaru…

All the men that had hurt in one way or another.

The loves of her life.

All gone.

Dead.

Defected.

Distanced.

The pain stabbed her at her breast.

Her thoughts traveled to her pink-haired apprentice and her own problems.

She was a tough girl.

After the Uchiha left, she learned how to become a strong being, a person that didn't take bullshit from nobody.

But that didn't stop her from falling in love.

Love made her open up.

Love made her vulnerable.

It killed her.

She left, as did Tsunade when the pain was too much to bear, but she didn't want the girl following in her footsteps of heart ache and betrayal.

Sometimes, it scared her how much Team Seven paralleled with hers.

But Sakura was tougher than her.

She could handle the pain better than her.

She just needed to figure out that herself.

Tsunade sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling in a wistful daze.

"Oh, Sakura, I hope you're okay," she whispered in the silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Regret was etched in his eyes.

"_It was an order."_

He was a cold-blooded killer.

"_They said it was for Konoha's good."_

He shouldn't wear such an expression on his face.

"_The council would have someone else exterminate them if I did not do what they ordered of me."_

Sakura stared at him in shock.

He looked away from her intense gaze for a moment then turned to face her once more.

"_I had no choice."_

His story made her reel back; she had no clue.

No clue at all.

He was a scapegoat.

A pawn of the council's that could be easily disposed of afterwards.

To think that the council _and_ the Hokage ordered such a heinious crime made her minnd boggle.

"You lie," she whispered for her voice did not seem to have the strength to be louder.

It has to false.

A fallacy.

It can not be true.

But his expression said it all.

The ground beneath her seemed to shift under her.

Konoha was based on fairness and justice.

How could this come to be?

Many scenarios fluttered through her mind like moth's wings.

She wasn't naive, she knew of her village's dark activities, but to wipe out an entire _clan_?

A clan from their own village none the less.

It was sick.

"My clan was at fault for what occurred. They were prideful and arrogant beings; it was their downfall."

No emotion.

She gave him a small smile, fury inlaid in her viridian eyes.

"It seems like you have said that line a thousand times."

A bitter smile graced his lips.

"And a thousand more would not make any difference."

* * *

><p>You see that button there that says review? Yeah? Press it. It'll make you feel better.<p> 


	5. Acts

I know, I know. I'm late in updating, sorry. Been busy. It's probably not the best chapter(or the longest) but it's better than no chapter, right? Anyways, I want to thank everyone who have stayed with this story for so long and putting up with my laziness. You guys are the thing that keeps me going~

Enjoy.

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be alive, like his sexy self should be.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"All deception in the course of life is indeed nothing else but a lie reduced to practice, and falsehood passing from words into things. "

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>She was tired.<p>

They were in a cave, shrouded in darkness. The only light coming from the meager fire provided.

Her eyelids were heavy like lead, her conscious floating in and out of reality.

She let out a soft sigh of exhaustion.

Her head occasionally lolled from side to side, her body urging her to sleep.

Yes, sleep would be wonderful, she thought.

But she couldn't allow herself that pleasure.

Not when he was there.

Watching.

Waiting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was hurting.

The pain was unbearable.

It left her breathless.

Gasping for her sanity.

He left.

Left to train, Sasuke told her.

But she knew the truth.

He left to find _her_.

The woman who ripped her life to shreds.

_The whore._

_The bitch._

She thought vehemently in her mind, cursing the pink-haired harlot over and over again.

But she didn't allow her face to deceive her dark thoughts.

So she only smiled sadly, making sure her lavender eyes glistened and nodded pathetically, like the traitor expected her to do.

After all, she was a good actress.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was tired, he concluded silently as he observed her sluggish movements across the fire.

Her face was ragged, purple bags lying under her dull viridian eyes.

She was tired, yet she did not rest.

Then he noticed her reactions to him.

She would tense when he lingered his crimson eyes on her back.

It was because of him.

Wariness was held in her eyes as he moved around the dank cave.

She did not trust him.

A ghost of a smirk appeared in his countenance before fading.

How silly.

"Sakura," he intoned, his voice cutting through the darkness, "Do you not trust me?"

"No." she said bluntly. "You're a traitor."

A frown.

Not the reaction he was looking for, but it was logical one.

"Not by choice." He replied softly.

She winced.

Guilt wrapped around her being.

Silence enveloped the pair once more.

One fidgeted.

Another stared blankly ahead.

Then.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi looked up then, his eyes meeting hers. She did not flinch or look away that time, just gazed at him with eyed pleading for forgiveness.

"It's okay."

-0-0-0-0-0—

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, milady."

"How far?"

"About two months, milady."

"Very well, leave me be."

Hesitance.

"Is there anything you wish to say more?

"Milady, forgive me for asking, but when will you tell him?"

"In due time."

Small hands came around her stomach, gently.

"In due time."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They finally were able to silence the silver-haired idiot.

It took them about an hour to convince the idiot that what he was drinking was _just_ punch nothing more; and _yes_, it _was_ supposed to taste like dog piss.

With that in mind, Hidan drank a cup of it.

Then another.

And another.

It took two shots of sake to get him drunk.

Two more, he was dancing on the tabletops.

Another shot to make him pass out cold.

His flushed cheeks pressed against the cool surface of the bar, dopey smile adorning his face.

"No mama…I don' wanna eat the spider…."

The two Akatsuki members stared at the drunkard.

"How much did you give him, yeah?"

"I lost count after five."

"What?"

"Hey, why are you complaining? It did its job; the boy finally has his mouth shut."

"I see a lovely bunch of coconuts, tidil-li-di-di~"

The singing fool suddenly stopped and then took on a pleasure-filled expression.

"_Oh, Kakazu_! Don't touch me _there_…"

They looked at each other before turning their attentions to Hidan.

"Why would Kakazu be touching hi-"

Oh.

_Oh_.

Two horror filled looks ensued at the realization.

"You know…I dun like it when you play dirty…._hehe_~…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura," Itachi said quietly," Sleep."

His voice smooth like rich chocolate, smoother than hers.

Sakura frowned at the thought.

Bastard.

"Who died and made you king," she snapped, her crankiness getting the best of her.

He gave her that look.

That look that said I-could-kill-with-a-flick-of-my-wrist-but-you're-not-worth-it-look.

How she loathed that look.

"You have been awake for three day straight, your mind is unstable."

"Fuck you," she spat then turned her body around to face the darkness. How dare he call her insane, the asshole.

She heard him sigh.

Rustles of clothes.

Then nothing.

By the time she sensed him, it was too late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Kisame?" The blond called out to his team mate, his lone blue eyes staring at the blue man, his blond brows furrowed as I in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he found her?"

"Dunno."

Silence.

Hesitance flickered in his sea blue pupils.

The shark man let a sigh out of annoyance before completely turning to face the youth before him.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

_Are you worried for him?_

"Nah."

_Yes._

Kisame had to hide his smirk.

The boy would never admit to him or even to himself that he was worried for the Uchiha.

He would also never admit that he secretly admired and respected him.

No, he wouldn't admit it.

But that doesn't mean that Kisame couldn't think it.

Deidara frowned at his smile.

"What's so funny, yeah?"

Chesmire grin.

"Who knows."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goosebumps broke out across her skin.

She had to move.

Heart racing wildly.

She had to move _now_.

Blood pounding in her ears.

Get up and go before he caught, her mind screamed to her.

Senses going haywire.

She was barely standing up when he captured her.

A pair strong arms wrapped around her middle, securing her in place.

A nice pair of arms, her Inner added, drooling at the feeling.

She mentally smacked herself.

No.

No. No. No. No. _No_.

It shouldn't feel nice.

It shouldn't.

But it did.

Her body was betraying her.

Leaning into his solid warmth.

She made the mistake to look at him.

She would like to tell herself, that she didn't find him delectable at that moment.

That he had such beautiful eyes, adorned with long black eyelashes that women envy for.

Her stare lowered to his mouth.

A smirk graced his perfect lips.

His perfect _kissable_ lips, her Inner mused.

She tore her gaze from his face.

She had to get out his embrace before her hormones got the best of her.

As if sensing her need to flee, his arms wrapped tighter around her figure.

She started to struggle, arms flailing around, trying to be released.

A dark chuckle escaped from him, vibrating through his chest.

Tingles ran up her spine.

He was mocking her.

That bastard.

She was about to retort when she felt it.

Hot breath skimmed the shell of her ear.

She shivered at the sensation.

"_Since you do not wish to behave, I shall have to teach you a lesson. Sa-ku-ra."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated~<p> 


	6. Antihero

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! FORGIVE ME~ I know that this is a looong time to update, but I had MAJOR writer's block on this story. I tried to write, I really did, but I couldn't think of anything. This chapter is not my favorite, but I need it to bridge the other chapter I have in store. (Yes, I am currently writng the other chapter as you read this.)

Thank you guys for sticking with me and encouraging me! I greatly appreciate it!

This chapter goes out to such wonderful readers~

P.S. I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Outcasts, callused from being in exile for too long, learn to thrive on being the hated; the attention and infamy of our actions fuel us to become antiheroes. Too often do we forget: we risk self-destruction if we fail to follow what we know is right; our talents too often become misplaced, misdirected, misguided from what could have been something wonderful."

―Mike Norton

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Her breath hitched.<p>

Eye wide, mouth agape.

He didn't mean…_that_, did he?

As if following her train of thought he chuckled, and then released her.

"Did you honestly believe me?" he said mockingly.

There were a wash emotions flooding through her.

Relief for him joking.

A sliver of sadness for him joking.

And fury.

Lots and lots of fury.

"You-you _bastard_!"

Her fist never connected with her target.

He was gone, disappearing in the shadows once more.

His laugh rang out in the blackness of the cave then he grabbed her once more.

"You need to sleep. As a medic, you the side-effects of sleep deprivation."

She held back the snide remark, and froze when she felt him.

Itachi was touching her.

Arms around her.

Hands running along her sides.

Fingers gliding.

She cleared her throat.

"If you release me, I'll go to bed."

A snort.

She glared.

"I will," she protested then proceeded to lie down.

It was wet.

It was cold.

And it was hard.

She ignored it.

Clenched her eyes shut.

And ignored it.

Ignored how she felt the weight of his gaze.

Ignored how she could practically see him smirking.

Ignored everything.

She _especially_ ignored how she was feeling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deidara was bored.

Bored.

Bored.

_Bored_.

They were they have been waiting for over three hours already.

Three.

Fucking.

Long.

Hours.

"Kisame," he gritted out," how much longer."

Beady eyes turned towards the young man.

"Like I know. Itachi only said he'll be here when he sorted his issues out."

"So we're stuck here until then?"

Disbelief glittered blue orbs.

"Yep."

"It's okay I guess. At least the white-haired asshole hasn't woken up, yeah."

A grunt of approval.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, how lo-"

"Oh what the fuck? My head hurts like a bitch," a groggy voice said annoyingly.

Deidara could only stare in horror as the man in question rose.

Purple eyes surveyed them groggily.

Deidara felt his heart hit the floor.

"Yo tranny, what the hell happened?"

Fuck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been a day since she her encounter with him.

…And she still couldn't figure out his behavior.

They were walking now.

Towards a city, he said.

He needed to meet up with his comrades, he said.

She needed to stay low, he said.

She wanted to kill him after her gave her another order.

And she threatened to do so.

He laughed.

He wasn't laughing when she punched the tree beside his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was searching for her.

Searching for that missing link.

He shouldn't have let her leave.

He just stood there as she walked away.

Her back was turned to him.

He gave a jaded smile.

It was funny really.

Sakura always promised that one day, he would see her back turned away.

Now the day had finally come and he was left alone.

How ironic.

He should have fought for her.

He just went home to his wife that cared too much for him.

He cried on her shoulder.

She just comforted him.

Sakura did not deserve it.

He did not deserve this.

Hinata did not deserve this.

He did both women wrong.

And he could not fix it.

He's already in too deep to go back.

He was weak.

He was a coward.

So he left.

Left for good.

He was _wrong_.

He didn't deserve Sakura.

He will never be able to deserve her any more.

Yet…

He wanted nothing more than the pink haired girl by his side once again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura was puzzled.

For all her life, she was taught to believe Uchiha Itachi was a monster; a criminal who had a soul of black and a heart of evil.

But now…

Now here he was, playing with her.

Laughing.

He was witty and made sarcastic remarks that made her grin despite everything.

Smiling.

His eyes were filled with a shadow of mirth and with his lips upturned, he was beautiful.

Being _human_.

Yes, it was puzzling indeed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He wanted his marriage to work out.

Oh how he wanted it to last.

He chose her.

That was his decision and he had to stick by it.

He was happy for a while, after Sakura left.

Things were going great.

Things were getting back to some semblance.

Things were beginning to come together.

But then she appeared in his mind.

Sakura was relentless in reminding him of his mistakes.

No, don't think that.

Hinata. Think of Hinata.

He _loves_ her.

He loves _her_.

He paused.

Who was her?

The question haunted him.

_Who_ did he love?

He doesn't know anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi! Assholes, stop ignoring me! I asked you a fucking question! I said when is robo-man coming?"

Kisame sighed.

Deidara was about to Katsu his ass into smithereens if he kept yapping away.

"Oi!"

"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna kill you, you bastard, yeah!"

"Calm down yourselves brats; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves yet." Kisame interrupted.

"Who gives a damn if we draw attention!" was his response back.

Kisame proceeded to drink three shots.

"Good lord, by the end of this mission, I'm gonna be an alcoholic," he muttered in his shot glass before taking another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was being difficult.

"For the last time, I am not trying to send you into a trap."

A soft sigh of frustration left his mouth when he saw her hard emerald eyes.

She was being quite difficult indeed.

"I don't trust you, I may believe your story Uchiha, but I don't trust your person. It was ingrained in me not to trust our enemies."

"I am not the villain Sakura, despite what many may believe."

Sakura stared at his tired face.

He looked fragile.

She wanted to touch his cheekbone in comfort.

She contained herself.

A scowl marked her youthful features.

"Then what are you?" She asked.

A pause.

A wry smile.

Sakura hitched her breath.

"The antihero."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I again say I am sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
